gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan
The RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan is a prototype anti-ship assault mobile suit. First appearing in CCA-MSV, it was later redesigned for the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F.. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Prototype Stark Jegan is created by making drastic modifications to the original RGM-89 Jegan, and is meant for anti-ship combat. A small number were produced as functional testbeds for the RGM-89D Jegan D Type based RGM-89S Stark Jegan. Like the Stark Jegan, the Prototype Stark Jegan is fitted with additional leg armor and thrusters that can be ejected if needed. Among the differences between the prototype version and the standard model is that the prototype model is not as heavily armored. However, some of its body armor uses Gundarium Alloy making it more resistant to enemies projectiles. Secondly, the missiles used by the two units differ, with the prototype model capable of mounting four large anti-ship missiles. Lastly, the prototype model has a protruding chest due to it being a two-seater, while the standard model reverts back to needing only one pilot. Armaments ;*60mm Machine Cannon :The machine cannons are chest-mounted shell firing weapons that have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Hand Grenade :Three hand grenades are stored in the grenade rack mounted on the left side of the waist. They can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. ;*Beam Saber :Like the original Jegan, the Prototype Stark Jegan stores a beam saber in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this close combat weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Triple Missile Pod :A triple missile pod can be mounted on each of Prototype Stark Jegan's shoulder, and ejected after used to increase the suit's speed. Furthermore, each missile pod may be equipped with two large missiles on the side. These large missiles can be anti-ship missiles tipped with nuclear warhead. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The Prototype Stark Jegan can use the beam rifle of the original Jegan. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Rifle (GM III's version) :Another type of beam rifle that the Prototype Stark Jegan could be equipped with. It is first used by RGM-86R GM III, powered by a rechargeable energy cap and has a power rating of 2.8 MW. ;*Hyper Bazooka :The Prototype Stark Jegan can be outfitted with a handheld Hyper Bazooka that fires 380mm rounds. As with its human-sized counterpart, the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*Large Anti-Ship Missile :The Prototype Stark Jegan can be equipped with four large anti-ship missiles in place of the shoulder mounted 3-tube anti-ship missile pods. Each missile appears to be able to destroy a ship. History The RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan was one of the mobile suits supplied to the Londo Bell ship SCVA-76 Nahel Argama as part of the ship's reinforcements, and was then used in the attack on the asteroid Palau. During the Battle of Industrial 7, the Nahel Argama would launch the Prototype Stark Jegan to defend the ship from the Sleeves' mobile suit forces. Variants ;*RGM-89S Stark Jegan Picture Gallery Protosjegan59.jpg|Prototype Stark Jegan in Gundam Unicorn manga Protosjegan60.jpg 558264162012021522.jpg|Prototype Stark Jegan in Operation Billiard JegansandDelta.jpg|A Prototype Stark Jegan in the Nahel Argama's hanger bay Prototype Stark Jegan in Nahel Argama's 1st Catapul.png|Prototype Stark Jegan launches from Nahel Argama Prototype Stark Jegan Ep3.png Gunpla HGUC_Prototype_Stark_Jegan.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Prototype Stark Jegan 1.jpg|1/144 Prototype Stark Jegan conversion based on 1/144 HGUC "RGM-89S Stark Jegan" (2010): modeled by Axis Tencho Prototype Stark Jegan 2.jpg|1/144 Prototype Stark Jegan conversion Prototype Stark Jegan 3.jpg|1/144 Prototype Stark Jegan conversion Prototype Stark Jegan 4.jpg|1/144 Prototype Stark Jegan conversion Notes & Trivia *The novel design for the Prototype Stark Jegan is based on the original CCA-MSV design of the Stark Jegan. References RGM89S - PrototypeStarkJegan.jpg|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design PJeStype96.png|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Protosj12989.jpg Protosjcp.jpg Protosj3423452.jpg Ga140804.jpg External links *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan (Original Version) on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan on Gundams Over Germany